sword_art_online_memodefufandomcom-20200214-history
Cheer of Love, Asuna
Story Yui: Mommy, that was so much fun! Asuna: Y-Yeah, I guess… It was also kinda embarrassing… Kirito: Hey, you two. What’s with the getups? Asuna: Oh, hi Kirito. We were just getting interviewed. The thing I told you about. Kirito: Interview…? Asuna: For MMO Tomorrow! They interviewed both of us! Kirito: Ahh, I remember now. That reward from the competition we won, right? Yui: Yup! The other half of the reward was making it so I can fight now! Kirito: Yeaaah, this is that interview I really didn’t want to do, so you took my place. Right, Asuna? But, how do I put this… Why cheerleader outfits? Yui: The magazine said we really drew a crowd at the event with them, so they wanted us to wear them again! Kirito: Right… So I guess winner or not, I was totally out of the picture at the interview then, huh? Asuna: Ahaha… Kirito: Is that why I just overheard you say it was “kinda embarrassing”? Asuna: Yeah… I’m normally not that comfortable showing this much skin… Kirito: Right. So, how was the interview? Yui: It was SO AMAZING! I had tons of fun! And even better, I’m really excited that I can help you two out in battle now too! Kirito: Ha ha, I’m glad you’re so happy. Yui: Daddy, the café is just a little bit further down this big street. Kirito: Awesome, then we’re almost there. Asuna: I’m so excited! Pancakes, Kirito! PANCAKES! Yui: Yay, pancakes! I’m excited! I heard this place was very popular in the real world too! Asuna: Yeah, but the real one’s in Tokyo, and a bit too far away. That’s why we’re eating here first! Kirito: I’m just impressed technology has come so far that we can quickly reproduce real-world flavors now. I remember you telling me how hard it was to recreate the taste of soy sauce back in SAO… Asuna: Hehe, the world’s a-changing, Kirito. Progress! Kirito: Hurray for progress! Player: Umm… excuse me? Kirito: Yeah? Asuna: Do you need something? Player: You’re the two who appeared in that MMO Tomorrow interview, right? Yui: Oh, uh, yes… Yes, we are… Player: I knew it! You two looked so awesome! Asuna: Ahaha, thank you very much… Player: U-Um, would you mind taking a photo with me? But in those cheerleader outfits! I want to remember this moment forever! Asuna: Whaaat?! Seriously?! Yui: D-Daddy, what do we do?! Kirito: Um, why are you asking me? But I guess if you two don’t mind, why not? Asuna: Y-Yeah, I guess it’s just a picture. Player: T-Thank you so, so much! Asuna: We’ll just be a minute, Kirito. Kirito: Sure… Asuna: What to do, what to do… Yui: Mommy… Kirito: What’s wrong, Asuna? Asuna: Well, I put this outfit on to help Yui practice. But then this guild representative saw me and came over… Kirito: Ha ha. Well, that outfit definitely sticks out. Asuna: Yeah. Thing is, they asked me to come provide support during the next tournament… Kirito: Provide support…? Wait, you’re talking about that ability buff that outfit gives? Asuna: Y-Yeah… Yui: They said they’d pay any price to get her to cheer them on. They even said they’d be willing to trade materials or equipment to secure her help. Kirito: And…what did you say? Asuna: Let me think about it. I haven’t made uo my mind yet. Kirito: I see… Asuna: Kirito… What do you think I should do? Kirito: Wait, you’re asking me? Uh, well… Honestly, you two are becoming a hot topic. If it were me, I’d be afraid it could get out of hand. But saying that… I won’t stop you if you want to do it. Asuna: Kirito… Yui: Daddy… Kirito: Ha ha, so in other words, leave me out of this. It’s your call! I’d caution you about one thing, though; I’d make sure this player is on the up and up. I’d be sure they aren’t just doing it for the lols or have some darker intent before you agree. Asuna: Y-Yeah… Good idea… Kirito: Oh, Asuna, Yui… Asuna: What’s up, Kirito? Kirito: It’s about that player that asked you two for the cheering support buff… Asuna: Yeah? Kirito: Err, how do I put this… Could you say no? Yui: Why? Asuna: … Kirito: I know it isn’t my place to tell you what to do, and I don’t want to try to control you… But I’d rather that the only one you cheer for… is me… Yui: Daddy… Kirito: I know it sounds pretty selfish of me… But… I’m a little jealous of all the attention you’re getting. Sorry, that sounded weird…But… if there’s still time to say no, could I please ask you to turn them down? Pretty please? Asuna: Hehehe… Finally. Kirito: Huh?! Asuna: We’ve been sitting here wondering when you’d finally work up the nerve to say it. Yui: You’re very late, Daddy. Kirito: What… just happened here? Asuna: We knew you weren’t happy that everyone was making a fuss over us in our cheerleading outfits, duh. Even if you didn’t say it, it was plastered all over your face. Kirito: B-But…! Yui: Then again, watching u fume about it was really funny! Kirito: B-But I wasn’t! Asuna: So Yui and I decided that if you asked us not to do it, we’d happily comply. Kirito: So in other words, that upcoming competition is… Asuna: Out of the picture. Also, they announced the event rules, and cheer-based buffs are prohibited. So yeah, moot point. Kirito: Ha ha… Well, that makes sense. Those buffs are totally overpowered. Yui: Yes, they would make PvP extremely unfair. Asuna: Kirito, sorry to make you suffer in silence like that. I guess we should’ve said something. Kirito: No, it was my fault for trying to pretend that it didn’t bother me. Seriously, sorry. Yui: But we’ve all made up now, so everything’s just peachy! Kirito: Yeah! Yui: Take THAT! Asuna: Yeah, nice one! Just like that, Yui! Kirito: Hey, you two, still working on improving Yui’s battle skills? Yui: Yes, we are! Asuna: Next lesson. Practicing something a million times means it’ll come naturally in the heat of battle. So I want you to do that move fifty more times, got it? Yui: R-Right, got it! Kirito: Ha ha, you are one hardcore drillmaster, Asuna. Actually, hold up: question! Why are you still wearing those? Asuna: Hehehe, isn’t it obvious? To prepare for next time we have to cheer you on! Kirito: Hahaha, sweet. So in other words, I got a monopoly on your cheerleading? Yui: Yes, you do! Although my cheers do not have any status-boosting effects, I’m ready and willing to give you all the emotional support you’ll need when things get tough! Kirito: Thanks, Yui. I’m counting on you. Asuna: Oh yeah, that dueling tournament is coming up, right? Kirito: Yeah. I plan on taking part. Yui: Really? In that case, come on. Mommy! We have a lot of practicing to do! Asuna: Y-Yeah… Yui: Bye, see you later! Go, Daddy, go! Hurray, hurray! Asuna: H-Hurray, hurray… Go, Kirito… Yui: Mommy! Where’s your cheerleading spirit? You were so much enthusiastic at the competition! Asuna: Umm… Sorry, Yui… It’s just way more embarrassing practicing than it is just doing it… Yui: With that mindset, you won’t be able to do a good job when it counts. You said practicing something a million times is the only way to do it right, didn’t you?! Asuna: Eep… Yeah, I did, didn’t I…? Kirito: Ha ha. Well, I’m counting on both of you!